1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone device capable of detecting the telephone number of a call subscriber at a time of an arrival of an incoming call.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional telephone device having a detector of a telephone number of a call subscriber for detecting a telephone number of the call subscriber, at a time of an arrival of an incoming call, such a telephone device is proposed in which a user makes a memorizing means memorize the telephone number of the call subscriber and an audio signal based on a recording by uttering the name of the call subscriber corresponding to the telephone number of the call subscriber toward an electroacoustic tranceducer device, and at the time of the arrival of the incoming call, when the telephone number of the call subscriber detected by the detector of the telephone number of the call subscriber coincides with the telephone number of the call subscriber memorized by the memorizing means, an audio signal of the call subscriber name correponding to the telephonenumber of the concident call subscriber is read out from the memorizing means and supplied to a speaker in order for the name to be sounded.
With the conventional telephone device, however, because the audio signal of the call subscriber name is complicated due to a recording by the user and at the same time, because of a noise around the place where the recording took place as well as not-so-good utterance sounds by the user, or because of a case where a voice""s volume is not constant due to uttering in loud or low voices, it has been difficult to record an audio signal of a name having beautiful and harmonious sounds. Also, it takes much time to carry out a recording, which is very complicated.
In view of these points, the present invention is, in a telephone device for reading out a memorized call subscriber information audio signal and supplying the same to an convertor, when the telephone number of a call subscriber coinciding with the memorized call subscriber telephone number arrives at a time of the arrival of the incoming call, to propose a telephone device which causes a user fewer inconveniences in recording the call subscriber information audio signal and is capable of reading out a call subscriber information audio signal having beautiful and harmonious sounds and supplying the same to an electroacoustic transducer.
The present invention is a telephone device comprising a call subscriber telephone number detector; a memory means in which a plurality of call subscriber information audio signals are memorized beforehand and which is capable of memorizing an arbitrary call subscriber telephone number in correspondence to a call subscriber information audio signal arbitrarily selected from the plurality of call subscriber information audio signals; a comparison means for comparing whether or not the call subscriber telephone number detected by the call subscriber telephone number detector at a time of an arrival of an incoming call coincides with the call subscriber telephone number memorized by the memory means; and an electroacoustic transducer to which the call subscriber information audio signal read out from the memory means is supplied, wherein when it is detected by the comparison means that the call subscriber telephone number detected by the call subscriber telephone number detector coincides with the call subscriber telephone number memorized by the memory means, a certain call subscriber information audio signal corresponding to the call subscriber telephone number is read out and supplied to the electroacoustic transducer.
According to the present invention mentioned above, at a time of the arrival of the incoming call, when it is detected by the comparison means that the call subscriber telephone number detected by the call subscriber telephone number detector coincides with a certain call subscriber telephone number memorized by the memory means, the information audio signal concerning the call subscriber corresponding to the call subscriber telephone number memorized by the memory means is read out and supplied to the electroacoustic transducer.